iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Flood
Flood (real name Siva) is a female baryonyx from the fanfiction story Ice Age: The time kids. Character information Flood is part of a group of baryonyx who live in the deeper parts of the dinosaur world. She is the granddaughter of the elder of the group who protects her and her family from Rudy. Normal-sized compared to Rudy's height, Flood is strong and it is her influence that leads Rudy to have a peaceful life with her. She was originally going to be Barry's mate, but changed her mind when Rudy appeared at baryonyx cave. She was the only one in the cave who didn't growl or snarl at Rudy to go away. Flood seems to know a little about Rudy's past and shows sympathy and caring and understanding to his feelings. She is also the first person that Rudy had ever felt a emotion to. Flood/Siva is a kind, strong, and beautiful dinosaur. She cares for those close to her very much, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them when they're in danger, even Rudy. Even though some other baryonyx have their eyes on Flood/Siva, she will not allow any of them to woo her or mate with her. Story Role In her debut, Flood appears in baryonyx cave next to her grandfather when Barry brings Josiah inside the cave. At first, she is a bit cautious but inquisitive. She even delicately snagged Josiah's corporation shirt and sniffed it admiringly. Barry seemed to want Josiah alive for some reason while Flood disapproved of allowing her 'mate' to let him stay here. When the Elder(Flat-palm) saw the two bickering baryonyx, he hissed at them to stop. Flood apologized for her argument with Barry and walked away into the cave to rest. When Rudy appeared at the cave entrance, she was the only one who didn't roar at him to to go away. On the contrary, she seemed happy to see him. When Josiah left with Buck and Shelly, Flood/Siva decided to follow them and see if she could find Rudy. After a while, Flood found her way into the ravine. When she finally met Rudy face-to-face, she confessed her feelings for him. Rudy only coldly stated that she didn't even come to greet him outside the cave when I came by. Flood told him that if the other members of her pack, including her grandfather, found out about her feelings for Rudy she would be banished from her home. Rudy added that it be no life for her if they had any eggs, but Flood told him that she didn't need any eggs to be happy and that she was happy with just him. Rudy felt happy but told Flood that her pack would be angry with her, but Flood only said that she didn't care and she had found the perfect mate for herself. When Red-horn showed up, Flood fought off some of his pack members to protect Rudy. She even went as far as to help save Josiah from falling into the jaws of one of Red-horn's pack members. In the end, she helped finish off Red-horn with Rudy by pushing him over a cliff. After that, she and Rudy met-up with her grandfather and the rest of the pack, who had been searching for her. Flood's grandfather told Flood to get away from Rudy, but Flood refused to do as her grandfather said; she protectively stood in front of Rudy and faced her former pack. There was an uproar of growls from the pack and the Elder was outraged at the news that his granddaughter had chosen Rudy as a mate. However, he eventually relented and allowed Flood to remain with Rudy. After the pack left, Flood and Rudy left together while holding tails and nuzzling each other. Flood gave Josiah a goodbye lick and the teenager hugged her back. Shelly wrapped her arms around Rudy's leg and hugged him too. The dinosaur felt a bit awkward but nuzzled her none the less. This new feeling made Rudy kind of happy. And he liked it. Combat style Flood, being a baryonyx, uses her tail and claws to attack her enemies and to defend herself from over-aggressive males at the cave. Just because she was a female did not mean she could defend herself. Image Gallery picdino kenmom,.jpg|Rudy holding Shelly Picet Jume 006.jpg|Rudy and Flood nuzzle PiceturLoveLove.jpg|Flood(Siva) Picdino (3).jpg Picet Jume 005 (2).jpg picdino(1).jpg picdino (4).jpg Image (12).jpg Picdino kenmom,(9).jpg Picdino kenmom,(14).jpg Picdino kenmom,(17).jpg Picdino kenmom,(15).jpg Picdino kenmom,(16).jpg Picdino kenmom,(19).jpg Picdino kenmom,(18).jpg Picdino kenmom,(22).jpg Picdino kenmom,(21).jpg Picdino kenmom,(20).jpg Picdino kenmom,(23).jpg Picdino kenmom,(24).jpg Picdino kenmom,(,3) (2).jpg Picdino kenmom,(26).jpg Picdino kenmom, (8).jpg Picdino kenmom, (7).jpg Image (9).jpg Picdino kenmom,(,3) (3).jpg Picdino kenmom,(,3) (4).jpg Picdino kenmom, (10).jpg Picdino kenmom,(33).jpg Picdino kenmom,(32).jpg Picdino kenmom,(37).jpg Picdino kenmom,(36).jpg Picdino kenmom,(,3).jpg Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions Category:Dinosaurs Category:characters by Gloverboy21